Remember Me
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Set during the events of Take Back the Falls, before the birthday party. Ford wants his brother back. But will it be at the cost of his own health? Rated T for mentions of Ford's scars, bruises, burns. Also Bill's torture and such. Prelude to my sixth year anniversary story, coming August 11th. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.


**Remember Me**

The night came quick after the events of Weirdmaggedon. Stanford _"Ford"_ Filbrick Pines couldn't help but chuckling at Mabel's description of the twin's summer. He still couldn't believe how hard everyone was trying to bring back Stanley _"Stan"_ Daniel Pines memory. Ford still couldn't believe it. Stan had defeated Bill Cipher. While it was at the cost of his memory, the recent development of Stan regaining his memories ignited Ford's hope.

Soos had gotten the twins a blanket, the two had passed out next to Waddles, cuddling the pig. Stan was flipping through the pages of Mabel's scrapbook, as if memorized by it. Ford went over to Soos, placing his hand on the handyman's shoulder. Soos looked at him, a bit bewildered.

"Thank you for everything, Soos," Ford stated, his smile wide.

Soos blushed modestly as he replied, "You're welcome, Dr. Pines."

Ford had to chuckle at that and responded, "Why don't you stay for the night? Stan would like that."

"I would love to, Dr. Pines," Soos told him, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I want to make sure that my Abuelta is okay. Phones aren't back up yet."

Ford nodded in understanding and offered, "Then you come back in the morning, around 11 a.m. I'm sure the kids would like that."

"I would like that too, Dr. Pines dude." Soos commented, smiling.

"Ford, please," Ford insisted, chuckling.

Stan looked at them, Soos specifically and stated, "Soos, get on outta here already! I'll be fine."

"Yes sir, Mr. Pines, sir!" Soos replied, giving Stan a mock salute.

With that, the handyman left, Ford still chuckling at his nativity.

"He's a good son to you, Stanley," Ford told his brother, not realizing that something was off.

"Heh." Was Stan's only reply.

Ford turned to Stan, realizing that his brother was staring at him with a blank expression on his face. Ford gulped instantly, now realizing what was off.

"Stanley? Do you know who I am?" Ford questioned, knowing that he may hate the answer.

"Not really," Stan admitted. Ford shifted uncomfortably as he added, "I'm sorry..."

Ford felt the flashback when the two of them were in that cage, quickly changing clothes. They had said a lot of things to each other during those moments. Some where apologizes, some where things that they hadn't said to each other in years, and Stan had finally had saw Ford's scars, bruises, and burns that he had gotten when he was in Nightmare Ridge.

 _"I went to so many dimensions when I was on the run, Stanley." He remembered saying._

 _"Wait, you were wanted there?" Stanley questioned, the pain obvious in his voice._

 _"And so was anyone that dared to help me..." Ford admitted, hearing the screams of those that were killed by Bill..._

A tear rolled down Ford's face at that moment, Stan picking on up it as he wiped it away from Ford's face.

"Hey, are you okay Dr. Pines?" Stan asked.

Ford cried harder, hugging Stan at that moment, burying his face into Stan's shoulder. Stan, again, blankly didn't react. Like in the woods, Stan was confused as to this six fingered stranger...

Six fingers...? Did Stan count that right?

Before he could realize what he was doing, he pressed his hands up to Ford's, capturing the attention of the crying author of the journals. Stan looked at his hands, as if he was trying to remember something. Ford stood there, confused and crying. Suddenly, Stan jerked his hand away from Ford's, holding it up for a second.

That's when Stan asked the two words Ford hadn't heard in years.

"High six?"

Ford started hyperventilating, his body shaking. The tears were now coming down more, creating little puddles. Ford didn't have a chance to react as his eyes shut, falling into the arms of his brother.

* * *

Ford finally woke up hours later, finding himself in a hospital. He was in a hospital gown, with Stanley sleeping in a chair on his left. The kids were there as well, holding each other as they slept. Ford was dazed at first but then remembered what happened.

"Stanley...?" He asked, softly.

Stan groaned, waking up a tad. He looked up at Ford, a bandage on his right cheek. Oh did that ever give Ford deja vue.

"You know somethin', Sixer," Stan answered gruffly, "You were such a nerd for that. Why did you have to faint on me? Why didn't you tell me that stupid demon shocked and tortured you?!"

Ford paled as he started to ask, "Who...?"

That's when he remembered when he was in the Fearamid, when Bill was torturing him for the equation. A boy, a bit younger than Dipper and Mabel. He was trapped in a cage, dancing in what appeared to be a cute outfit and a cute dance. He seemed to know who he was, the minute he saw Ford's hands.

 _"Ooh my lands, you are the author of the journals!" He declared, the Southern accent rich in his voice._

 _"Y-yes, I am." Ford replied, panting a bit. "My name is Stanford Pines."_

 _"Wait...how can there be two Stanford Pines?" He questioned._

 _"Cause I have a twin brother," Ford told him. "The one that you probably know is really Stanley Pines."_

 _"Goodness me, I can't believe that Stan...ley tricked me!" He declared, sounding upset._

 _"He's really good at that," Ford almost chuckled._

 _It scared Ford how much Stan was like their mom. The boy turned back to Ford._

 _"My name is Gideon. It's nice to meet someone that is precious like dear, sweet Mabel." Gideon stated._

 _Ford was about to ask him what he meant but felt a hand around his legs._

 _"Time for more torture, Sixer!" Bill said, a bit too enthusiastically._

Ford sighed, snapping out of his memories. He turned towards Stan, whom was still upset.

"I...I wanted you back first, Stanley." Ford finally stated.

Stan's expression didn't change as he huffed, "Wouldn't do you much good if you were dead, Sixer."

Ford flinched and replied, "I felt useless, Stanley."

"You ain't useless, Ford." Stan responded, still being stubborn.

Ford sighed as he whispered, "Stanford."

Stan picked up at this, looking at his brother. Ford gave him a small smile, one which Stan returned. Sure, Ford had a long time to recover, so did Stan. But as long as they had each other, they had nothing to fear anymore. Except maybe a glitter attack from Mabel. Ford held up his hand, smiling.

"High six?" He asked.

"High six." Stanley answered, high fiving his bro.

Sure they hadn't had a proper _"hug it out"_ session yet but they were getting there. Slowly...and together...

* * *

 _AK1028: That ends this one shot! Hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry if it is a bit rushed but I wanted to do it right. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
